Isabelle Swan: Vampire Hunter
by PrimroseMarieSalvatore
Summary: Isabelle Swan is a 110 year old Hunter. She helps keep the secret of the Supernatural World safe, by hunting and killing ANY of the Supernatural beings who threaten exposure. What happens when she sees the Cullen's in Forks and she automatically thinks they're a threat? Can they change her mind?
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Chapter 1**

 **The New Girl**

 **Edward POV**

I started getting ready for school thirty minutes ago and I'm already dressed and ready, currently listening to Clair De Lune on my phone, when Alice bounces into my room.

"EDWARD!" She squeals, excitedly.

"What is it, Alice?" I ask.

"There's going to be a new girl today!" She squeals, again.

"I hope she won't mind being the town gossip for the next week or so." I tease.

"Edward, she's going to change our lives!" She tells me.

"How so?" I question.

"I haven't seen _how_ exactly, but I have seen she's going to change our lives! In a good way obviously." She explains. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet her!"

"Calm down, Alice." I chuckle. "You can't just go rushing up to her and say 'We're going to be best friends!' in her face."

"That would just scare her away, why would I do that?" She asks.

"You've seen it." I tell her.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"I didn't. That's just what you always say." I tell her.

"Whatever." She huffs, then makes her way out of my room and back downstairs.

* * *

When I pull my car into the school parking lot, we all notice the gray Nissan Rogue in the parking lot. That must be the new girls car. I pull in to where I usually park the car and we all get out and catch wind of the new girls scent. She smells good, but not in a way where you'd want to drink her blood. Interesting.

"Does anyone else notice that this girl _doesn't_ smell appetizing, whatsoever?" Emmett asks.

"Yes, Emmett." We all say.

"I was just making sure it wasn't just me." He says.

"Sure." Rosalie says, then we all walk inside since there's hardly anyone left in the parking lot.

"Bell rings in twenty-five seconds." Alice says, we all nod and go our separate ways for our first classes.

I take my seat in English just as the bell rings and the teacher starts taking attendance. I look through the thoughts of the kids in the classroom to see if anyone has seen the new girl this morning at all before classes started. A total of five students had and it was only the back of her head.

I spent the rest of the class period thinking about this girl. How can I NOT want to suck the blood out of her? Why doesn't she smell appetizing? Aren't humans supposed to smell appetizing to us vampires?

Maybe she isn't human?

No, that can't be. The only other mythical creature I've heard of that exists is shape-shifters. Those were the Quileute wolf pack back when we met them all those years ago and made the treaty.

She's obviously not a vampire because I can smell her blood and vampires don't have blood. She smells like a human, but different. WHY does she smell different?

The bell ringing startles me out of my thoughts, I had been thinking so much about this girl that the BELL startled me. Of all things.

I pack my things up and make my way to my next class. Who knows, maybe the new girl is in one of my classes?

* * *

Classes were boring. As usual. When you go through High School as much as me and my family have, it tends to get boring because with our vampire memory we remember everything so being taught the same thing over and over is boring and even annoying.

My last class for the morning is about to end and then it's off to lunch where I have to pretend to be an actual human being.

The bell rings and I make my way out of the classroom. I put my things in my locker and head to the lunch room.

I buy my prop food and make my way to my family's table. I sit on the end next to Alice and we start talking because obviously, non of us are going to eat.

Alice is in the middle of talking about a show sale she saw in a catalouge when we smell the new girl come in. We watch as she buys he food, makes her way to the empty table next to ours and doesn't touch her food at all.

We all look at her, she has long mahogany hair that reaches her waist, an almost vampire pail heart shaped face and chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing a dark blue shirt, a leather jacket that zips up halfway on the side, black jeggings, a black cuff with that I think is her family crest on it in silver, and brown combat pumps. She truly is beautiful.

For the next five minutes, she just sits at the table looking bored, but then she straitens up with confusion on her face and sniffs the air a few times. After she's done that, she looks at our table and her chocolate brown eyes widen and turn black.

Wait, what? They turn black? She's not a vampire, how can her eyes turn black? Then she whispers one word, but we all hear it.

"Vampires."

All of my family's eyes including mine widen in shock. How does she know what we are?

She get's up quickly and dumps her tray, after she does that, she pulls her phone out and dials a number.

"Hello?" The person on the other line says.

"Angela." The girl whispers into the phone.

"Bella?" The girl named Angela says.

"Hey, it's me." She whispers, she looks over at our table with worry and confusion in her coal black eyes. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Angela says. "Are the witches and wizards back?"

"No, that's not it." Bella whispers. "There are _vampires_ in this school!"

Angela gasps. "Vampires? In a school?! What color are there eyes?"

"Honey gold. Why?" Bella asks.

"Honey gold?" Angela sounds confused. "That's unusual."

"Get down to Forks as fast as you can. Please. We wouldn't want the Royals knowing about this." She tells Angela.

"I started booking the tickets as soon as you said vampires. I'll be there by 6 AM tomorrow morning." Angela tells her.

"Thanks Angela." Bella sighs with relief. "We might want to try talking with them, if I killed any one of them I might actually feel guilty for once."

"Isabelle Swan? Feeling guilty? These vampires must be interesting then." Angela says.

"Very. At least I think so. I don't know, I just called you as soon as I saw them." Bella tells her.

"Well, I'll be at your house by six!' Angela says. "See you soon, Bells."

"See you soon, Angela." Then she hangs up the phone. Looks at my family's table, does the whole "I'm watching you" thing, and the runs faster than a human can out of the cafeteria. My family and I just sit here dumbstruck.

"Well, that was interesting." Jasper says.

"Is this how you thought she'd change our lives, Alice?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Nope. Not even close."

 **A/N: I don't know how this idea came to my head. It just did. I hope you liked it! ~Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2: Angela's Arrival

**Chapter 2**

 **Angela's Arrival  
**

 **Bella POV**

I came to Forks for one reason and one reason only. That reason?

I'm taking a break.

I wanted to just come here and not have to deal with anything supernatural related, but no. There just _had_ to be vampires! Ugh, this is so frustrating. How can they stand to even be anywhere _near_ a school? Vampires drink from humans. Right?

But, these vampires are different. Their eyes are honey gold, not red like the usual vampire. Does that mean their diet is different? No, that's not possible. It's in a vampire's nature to drink from humans and nothing else. That's what I've been taught and that's what I've always known. Now, I have these five vampires that come and basically make me think against everything that I've ever been taught!

I'm trying to occupy myself before Angela get's here, but there's nothing to do. When you're unable to sleep, you run out of things to do quickly.

It's currently five in the morning, I have like an hour until Angela's plane lands, then I have to go and pick her up. I already enrolled Angela at Forks High, so she's all good to start tomorrow.

After I called her, I had been super careful the rest of the day to stay as far away as I could from those vampires, but wouldn't you know, I had biology with one of them! Edward, I think his name is. I'm pretty sure he said his name was Edward Cullen when he introduced himself...

* * *

 _ **Flashback  
**_

I had been very careful to avoid the five vampires I saw at lunch. Thankfully, I didn't have run in with any of them.

It was when I walked into the biology classroom that I had a problem. Mr. Banner signed my sheet and told me to sit by Mr. Cullen. I turned and immediately tensed when I noticed it was one of the vampires. I walked stiffly towards the table to the empty seat next to him and sat down. Still tense. I quickly got my biology book out and placed my bag on the floor.

"You must be Isabelle Swan?" He asked, startling me."

"Yes, but please, I like to be called Bella." I told him.

"Not to offend you or anything, but why do you ask to be called Bell _a_ when your name is Isabell _e_?" He asked.

"I'm not sure actually." I replied. "Some people call me Belle, or Bells. I've just always told people to call me Bella." I explained to him and he nodded.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced himself.

"Well, Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you, but unfortunately my kind don't get along with yours very much." I told him in a low whisper that only vampires could hear.

"What would your kind be?" He asked at the same volume.

"Don't you believe in Vampire Myths, Mr. Cullen?" I ask teasingly, still in the low tone. "I'm a Hunter. I'm sure you've heard of them." I smirked when I saw his eyes widen.

"Well, Miss Swan, your kind is probably the only thing that scares us vampires other then the Volturi." He explained.

"Ugh, the Volturi disgust me." I groaned. "I'm surprised the Royals haven't sent some of us to kill them yet."

"The Royals are your kinds government, right?" He asked.

"Yep." I clarified.

We stayed quiet after that and the rest of the class went by fast because I was busy doodling and not paying attention. I had other things on my mind.

Most of which involved how I was going to talk to these unusual vampires. Let's face it, the only talking I've ever done with any vampire is in a threatening tone before I bring them to their death. I usually just say something like, "Have fun in hell." Then I destroy them. It's quite fun actually.

I couldn't wait for Angela to get here.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

As if on cue, there's a knock on my door. I read the clock and it says 6:00 AM. Was I really lost in my thoughts for that long? Wow, that's a new record. It was only two in the morning when I came down here.

I quickly get up and answer the door to Angela who squeals when she sees me.

"Hey Bells!" She squeals as she hugs me, I laugh as I hug her back.

"Hey Angela." I giggle. "It's good to see you, too!"

She brings her bags inside and speeds them up to the guest room, there's no need for the bed so she just set them there. Then, she came back downstairs and sat me down on the couch.

"So, tell me about these vampires." She fake demands. I roll my eyes and tell her from when I saw them at lunch to the point of calling her.

"I don't know if these vampires are a threat." I tell her. "They may not be, with the honey gold eyes and all, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Well, how about we just get to know them?" She suggests. I look at her with shock on my face.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we, _Hunters,_ make friends with them, _vampires_?" I ask.

"Bella, I'm completely with you on the whole 'I don't know if they're a threat' thing." She says. "But, the only way that we'll know if they're a threat or not is if we get to know them."

"Ugh." I groan. "I hate it when you're right." She giggles.

"Besides," She says. "They might be different. You did say that they have honey gold eyes and not red, like the normal vampire."

"That's the part that makes me uneasy." I tell her. "We've been taught our entire Hunter lives that vampires have red eyes and feed off of humans, now I see these vampires when I go on break and they go against everything I've ever known and been taught!" She let's me ramble and waits patiently for me to shut my mouth.

"Well, Bella,: Angela starts. "You never know, our teachers when we went to Hunting School said that they only taught us what they know about vampires. Maybe vampires can survive on things other then humans."

"You might be on to something." I tell her and she smiles.

"Well, if you're going to help me with these vamps, I have to make a quick phone call."

"Who are you calling?" She questions.

"I'm calling the school." I tell her. "I'm enrolling you in Forks High."

She smiles, and I dial the number of the school.

 **A/N: Well, Angela's here! Bella and Angela officially meet ALL of the Cullen's in the next chapter so keep an eye out for that! As always, until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Vamps

**Chapter 3**

 **Meet The Vamps**

 **Bella POV**

It didn't take long for me to enroll Angela in Forks High, after I finished my phone call to the school Angela and I quickly ran to the store to buy he notebooks and pencils. That's really all she needs.

We get in my car and speed to the school. I tell Angela where the office is and she goes to get her schedule, she comes back out five minutes later and I smell the Vamps. I know Angela smells them too because he eyes turn black like I'm sure mine did. Our eyes turn black when we feel threatened, it makes it hard to be in public sometimes.

A silver Volvo pulls into the parking lot and once it's parked all of the vampires get out. They see me and Angela next to me and I think I see fear flash in their eyes. Angela and I look at each other and smirk evilly, then turn around and walk inside in sync with each other. I can feel their eyes on us and I honestly don't care. A Hunter doesn't show any emotion around Vampires, they'll take us in as weaklings and when you're a Hunter you're not allowed to be weak. It's unacceptable.

"What class do you have first?" Angela asks me.

"Same as you." I tell her without looking at her. "We've got the same exact schedule. I made sure of that." I see her smile in my peripheral vision and we begin to walk to our morning classes.

 **oOo**

When the lunch bell rings, Angela and I are the first ones in the cafeteria. We don't buy anything because we don't need it. Us Hunters can't eat either. The only thing we can consume is a special energy drink that keeps our strength up. If we go long enough without it, we'll eventually die.

I lead Angela to the table I sat at yesterday as the other students pile into the cafeteria buying their horrific smelling human food. Us Hunters are very similar to Vampires, the reason we are this way is because Vampires are our main enemy, and you have to know your enemy to beat them. Therefore, we are almost exactly like them. Immortal, our eyes change colors (only for different reasons), we can't eat, sleep, etcetera. Even the inhuman beauty. Believe it or not, Hunters can actually be turned into Vampires. If we're dying from the lack of our energy drinks, a Vampire could change us. It wouldn't take the normal three days though hence all of the vampire traits we already have. The only things that would change are our diet and eye color. Therefor, only taking about four hours. I smell them before I see them. Angela and I tense up as we watch the vamps walk into the cafeteria and buy prop food. As if they're normal teenagers.

As if.

"You ready for this Ang?" I whisper to her.

"I'm always ready." She smirks. The vamps sit down at the table besides ours and the one that looks like a pixie starts talking about a shoe sale with the blondie. Another blondie just sits still and looks like he's in pain. He probably still has trouble with his bloodlust. The one next to him it the most muscular vampire I've seen in my entire existence. Then there's the bronze haired vampire who looks like he enjoys being antisocial, but then again they're all pretty antisocial considering they're vampires who keep to themselves.

"Hey vamps." I say low enough that only they can hear, they all sit up straighter so I know they're listening. "My friend Angela and I want to meet up with you guys. Name the place and we're there. The best time is after school." They all nod and the bronze haired one answers.

"Meet us by the Volvo after school and you can follow us to our house. Carlisle and Esme want to meet you as well." He says.

"Alright. It's settled. See you there." I say. Then the bell rings and Angela and I make our way to our next class.

 **oOo**

We meet up with the vamps at their car and talk a little before we leave.

"Okay, so what's happening again?" The muscular one asks.

"Emmett, please keep up." The pixie says. "Bella and Angela are going to follow us home in their car, we're going to introduce ourselves and all that jazz."

"Okay, I got it." He says.

"Good." The pixie says. "Let's go."

Angela and I climb into my car and we follow the vampires as they speed out of the parking lot, with us on their tail. It takes a while to get there, and the vampires pull into what seems to be a hidden driveway that only vampires and obviously us Hunters can see. The driveway is very long and at the end there's a beautiful mansion. There looks to be about three stories. Damn, these vamps know how clean up.

"I can't wait to get this over." Angela says.

"So do I." I tell her.

"Well, let's get it over then." Angela says, then we get out of the car and follow the vamps inside.

"The living room is this way." The one they call Emmett says. I nod and we follow them into the living room.

We all sit down on the variety of chairs and couches. Angela and I sit on a love seat and the other vampires sit with their mates. Well, besides the one with bronze hair. I'm guessing he doesn't have one. Then the potential parental figures walk in and sit on a different love seat.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle, and this is my mate, Esme." His voice is calm and collected, and I can tell he doesn't like to let his true emotions show often. He likes to keep peace and doesn't encourage violence. I can tell all of this just by looking into his eyes. It's another thing us Hunters have. We can tell someones personality just by making eye contact with them. Only once though.

"Hello, Carlisle." I reply. "My name is Isabelle, and this is Angela. My partner."

"It's nice to meet you Isabelle, Angela." Esme says. Angela and I nod.

"Now," Angela starts, sitting back. "Who are all of you?" She points to the other vampires.

"I'm Emmett." The muscular one says.

"I'm Jasper." Says one blondie.

"I'm Rosalie." Says the other blondie.

"I'm Alice!" The pixie says.

"I'm Edward." The bronze haired one says.

"Now that we know each others names, what abilities do you have if any at all?" I ask.

"I'm an empath." Jasper says. "I can sense emotions and influence emotions."

"I can see the future based on decisions." Alice says.

"I can read minds." Edward says. "But I can't seem to read yours or Angela's. It's quite frustrating."

"One of the perks of being a Hunter. Vampires can't use their gifts on us unless we let them." Angela and I smirk.

"Okay, here comes the fun part." Emmett says.

"What's the fun part?" Angela asks.

"Storytime."

 **A/N: Okay, so I got some rude ass reviews. Someone was all like "It's been more than a day and a half" the same person said, "Is this it? Are you abandoning us?" Bitch, I realize it's been more than a day and a half, I was hoping to have updated all of my stories in a day and a half, but I got busy. It happens. DEAL WITH IT. See, I have this thing called a life and sometimes it likes to get in the way of my online time, okay? Chill. So, I start school tomorrow so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like. Anyways, now that I've got that out. I know that I'm not going to get positive reviews all the time, I just had to respond to those ones to clear some things up. Okay, so as I said, I start school tomorrow and I won't be able to update as much as I'd like, but I'll try to update two of my stories twice a week. Sound good? Thanks for understanding, and until next time.**

 **~Charlotte**


	4. Chapter 4: Storytime Part 1

**Chapter 4**

 **Storytime Part 1**

 **Bella POV**

"No. Absolutely not." Angela protests.

"Why not?" Alice asks.

"A Hunter's story isn't always pleasant to hear." I explain.

"It's alright." Jasper says. "It's the same for a vampire."

"My answer is still no." Angela says. Seriously, Angela? Do you not understand these vampires, whatsoever?

"Angela, can I have a word please?" I ask her, annoyance clear in my voice. She nods and stands, I stand with her and forcefully pull her over in the corner. I know the vampires will hear us, but I honestly don't care right now.

When we're out of sight, I smack her across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

 **Edward POV**

When Angela and Bella are out of sight, we hear a smack, and my family and I wince slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bella shouts.

"They're trying to learn about our private lives Belle!" Angela shouts back. "I'm defending us!"

"You do realize they're not letting us leave until we tell them our stories, right?" Bella's voice is lower now, almost murderous.

"Yes, I do realize that, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to defend us anyways." Angela replies.

"You know, your so called 'defending us' is going to get us killed one day!" Bella whisper yells.

"I'm just trying to help, Bella." Angela tries to reason with her.

"Well stop trying!" Bella shouts. "If we need help with anything, I'll let you know. Now come on, we're wasting time."

Then Bella comes in dragging Angela by the hand behind her.

 **Bella POV**

I practically throw Angela back onto the couch.

"Where were we?" I say, somewhat sweetly. "I guess Angela and I will go first. I'll start." The Cullens nod and I begin my story.

 _Chicago 1918_

 _I was walking home late at night, which wasn't a good idea, but I was brave and could handle myself. Or so I thought. The Spanish Influenza was going around, so my mother and father wouldn't let me out of the house often. As I was walking, I noticed the alleyway my mother would walk me through as a child when we needed to take a shortcut home. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, so I decided to walk through it to get home faster._

 _Big mistake._

 _I was half way through the alley, when I was pinned against the wall by someone, someone strong at that. Stronger than a human should be._

 _"What are you doing out here all alone?" I now identified him as a male, asks me in an innocent voice._

 _"I-I-I" I stuttered. "I-I was just..trying to get home." I told him._

 _"Why are you coming through here?" The innocent tone again. "It's a big, bad world out here."_

 _"It's-It's a shortcut to my house." My voice cracked at the end._

 _"Well, I need to teach you a lesson about being out alone so late at night." He said._

 _"Please don't kill me." I begged. I didn't want to die!_

 _"Oh, don't worry." He said. "You won't feel a thing." I then felt him dig his teeth into my neck, and I could feel the blood draining from me. I screamed hoping someone would hear me, I squirmed, hoping to escape his grasp, but it was no use. So I accepted it, I was going to die tonight. Then a shout came from the entrance of the alley._

 _"HEY!" My head and the mans turned in the direction of the voice. The person who was just near the opening of the alley, was now right in front of use. I think it was another man. He pulled something out and aimed it at the creature draining me, and fired. I was dropped to the ground as the man who tried to kill me burst into flames until he was nothing but ash. I began sobbing, and I could feel death coming closer._

 _"Hey, hey, hey, shh. It's okay. I'm going to help you, okay? You're not going to die." The man who saved me said. "Here drink this." I think he held his wrist up to my mouth, it felt like skin. There was something on it, he told me to drink it, so I did. After I tasted it, I knew it was blood. I wanted to stop, every dying bone in my dying body told me to stop drinking it, but I wasn't strong enough to listen. After he pulled his wrist away, I heard him sit next to me and grab my hand._

 _"You're going to be okay." He said. I believe him, even though he was a complete and total stranger. With all the strength I could muster, I whispered_ _hoarsely,_

 _"Thank you." Then I felt my body go limp and I swear I heard my own heart stop._

"I woke up, and I was confused. I thought I had died, but there I was, healthy, strong, and I was able to move around without difficulty. Then I realized there was a person in the room with me, he told me he was the one that saved me. I asked him how, and he told me about the Supernatural world and what I was, and that our job as Hunters is to help keep the secret of the Supernatural world a secret. His name was Caden, and he and I are still close friends to this day." I finish my story up.

"If by, close friends you mean husband and wife." Angela teases me.

"Shut up." I say, blushing slightly. Then I look at the Cullens, I know Angela won't share her story.

"Well, now that you know my story..what's yours?"

 **A/N: Hello! God, I haven't updated this story in like forever! SO here's the next chapter! I might get chapter five up today too, I don't know for sure yet. I have one more story to update and then all of my stories will be updated to that's exciting! I've been getting asked if Bella and Edward would be together, or Bella and Angela together, but now you know who Bella is with and he'll meet the Cullen's later on in the story. You'll just have to stay tuned!**

 **~Charlotte**


	5. Chapter 5: Storytime Part 2

**Chapter 5**

 **Storytime Part 2**

 **Edward POV**

"Well, who's going first?" Bella asks.

"I'll go." I say softly. She nods and I begin my tale.

 _Chicago 1918_

 _My mother and I have been in the hospital for what seems like months, when really it's only been a few weeks. The Spanish Influenza is spreading quickly and it practically slapped my mother and I in the face. Since we're related, the hospital put our beds next to each other. Very few have survived the Influenza, becoming immune to the disease, and unfortunately my father was not among those few._

 _He died a month ago, and then a week later my mother and I came down with the illness. So, now here we are. Just waiting for the Influenza to finally finish what it's started._

 _"How are you doing today,_ _Edward?" Dr. Cullen asks as he comes in._ _"Same as yesterday." I barely get out._

 _"How's your mother?" He asks, sitting down. My mother is sleeping so he can't exactly ask her._

 _"I don't know. Probably worse than me." I tell him, my voice hoarse._

 _"Well, let's check up on you." He says softly, then he does everything he needs to do to get up to date on my condition._

 _"Well, it looks like you're stable right now, which is a good sign." He tells me._

 _"What about my mother?" I ask._

 _"I'll go check up on her." He says, then goes to her bed and checks on her, I hear her whisper something to him, but I'm not sure what. I am too out of it to care. In my peripheral vision, I see Dr. Cullen nod to whatever she said to him. Then he comes back over to me._

 _"Edward, I am not sure your mother will make it through the night." He tells me sadly. I feel tears prick my eyes and I let them fall down my pale face. I silently sob and Dr. Cullen places a comforting hand on my shoulder._

 _"What did she tell you?" I ask,_ _hoarsely._

 _"She asked me to do everything I can to make sure you survive this." He says._

 _"That sounds like something she'd say. Always putting her loved ones before herself." I whisper. "She's so selfless."_

 _"That she is." Dr. Cullen agrees._

 _"Thank you, for everything you've done Dr. Cullen." I thank him._

 _"Please, call me Carlisle." He says. "Besides, I love my job. You and your mother are my favorite patients."_

 _"We must be pretty special." I say._

 _"Definitely." Carlisle says. "Well, I'll be back within the hour." He says, getting up and leaving our room. My mother shakily stand once the door closes and slowly walks over to me. She kisses my forehead and says,_

 _"If you survive this, Edward." She starts. "I want you to never forget that I love you."_

 _"I love you, too Mother." I reply. She kisses my sweaty forehead once more before going back to her own bed._

"Later that night, Carlisle came in to bid my mother goodbye, it was obvious she wasn't going to make it." I say. "Little did he know that I wasn't as stable as I was earlier and I was near death too, my mothers last words were 'Please, save my son.', so that's what Carlisle did. He whispered in my ear what was about to happen and then he bit into my neck. All I can remember after that is the intense burning that coursed through my body for what felt like years when really it was only three days."

"Edward had some difficulty adjusting to the animal diet as a newborn, but he did it." Carlisle says.

"Edward what was your last name when you were human?" Bella asks.

"Masen." I tell her. "Why?"

"I heard about your family's death, it was headline news the day after you 'died'." She explains. "That night I was changed into a Hunter."

"Changed around the same time, that's so funny!" Emmett chuckles.

"More like ironic that we're from the same time, but whatever you say Emmett." Bella says.

"How old were you when you were changed, Bella?" Carlisle asks me.

"I was eighteen years old." She tells him.

"I was seventeen." I say.

"So, that would make you one hundred and nine." She says. I nod.

"And you one hundred and ten." I says.

"Correct." She says. "Now that we've got _that_ out of the way, who's next?"

"I'll go I guess." Rosalie says, hesitantly, and begins her story.

 **Rose POV**

 _Rochester 1933_

 _Why did I think walking home in the dark was a good idea? What in the world possessed my mind that made me think it was a good idea to walk home tonight?_

 _Sure, I've walked home at night before, but something about tonight...just...I don't feel safe right now. I feel like something bad is about to happen, but what could it be?_

 _I pull my coat tighter around me and begin to walk faster down the sidewalk._

 _"Hey, Rose!" I hear my name. I turn and see my_ _fiancé Royce King waving me over. I see some people with him, maybe he wants to introduce me to his friends?_

 _I smile and make my way across the street. When I'm close enough, Royce grabs me roughly by the waist and plants a sloppy kiss on my lips. I can taste the alcohol on his tongue and I quickly pull away._

 _"See, didn't I tell you she's a beauty?" Royce says, while trying to kiss my neck. I try to pull away, but he has a death grip on my waist not allowing me to escape._

 _"She sure is, Royce." One of his friends says._

 _"I think she'd look better with all of her clothes off." Another one says. I finally manage to escape Royce's grasp._

 _"Stop it, you're drunk." I tell him firmly. I straighten my coat out and look back at Royce. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

 _He and his friends look at each other, and when I start to walk away I'm suddenly grabbed. I gasp when I'm yanked into an alley._

 _"You're not going anywhere." Royce says, then I'm thrown to the ground and he and his buddies tear my clothes off and every single one of them has their way with me._

"Once it was all over, they left me for dead." I say, remembering my harsh last day of life. "Carlisle found me because he smelled all of the blood, he told me what was going to happen and bit down into my neck. Starting the change."

"I couldn't just let her die." Carlisle says. "I knew what had happened as soon as I found her and nobody deserves to die like that, so I decided to give her a second chance at life."

"When I woke up and found out what I was, I was horrified." I say. "And when I found out I couldn't have children..." Tears that will never fall prick my eyes and Emmett pulls me closer to his side.

"I hated Carlisle for what he did to me and didn't speak to him for weeks. I only spoke to Esme, because she hadn't damned me to the existence of a demon." I say. "But then I realized that I didn't hate Carlisle. I hated myself. I hated what I was and how I'd never be able to have what I always wanted...Then I found Emmett." I smile softly and look at Bella. She looks emotional, which is something new in the short while I've known her. She doesn't seem like the emotional type, kind of like me.

The fact that I even shared my story today surprised me. Bella and Angela are practically strangers and not to forget they're Hunters. Creatures that can kill vampires. Sharing my story with them makes me feel vulnerable, and I don't like it.

I might just have to learn to live with it though.

 **Bella POV**

Rose's story reminds me a lot of Angela's story and how she became a Hunter. They could probably get along well if they tried. They have similar backstories, so theirs that to relate one, I guess.

I feel something wet on my face and realize I had started crying during Rose's story. I quickly wipe the tears away and straighten my posture, I will not cry in front of these vampires, even if they do seem harmless.

Emmett goes on to tell his story about how he was attacked by a bear in the woods and an "angel" aka Rose brought him to Carlisle and had him changed. Then Jasper tells his story and Carlisle and Esme tell theirs.

"I don't know my story." Alice says softly. "All I remember is waking up somewhere in the middle of nowhere and then I got my first ever vision as a vampire. I saw myself drinking blood and new immediately what I was."

"It's okay, Alice." I tell her. "Not all vampires remember their past. You're not alone." She smiles at me an I give her a small one back.

Maybe the Cullens aren't so bad.

 **A/N: And there's that! Okay, I'm working on making some longer chapters in all of my stories and I'm working on it I promise. I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know by reviewing? Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions

**Chapter 6**

 **Emotions**

 **Edward POV**

As Rose is telling her story, which I know is hard for her every time, Bella starts to tear up and she actually starts to silently cry.

 _So she_ does _have emotions._ I hear Emmett's thoughts. I mentally roll my eyes at him and continue to watch Bella. When Rose finishes speaking, Bella seams to realize that she's crying, and she wipes her tears away quickly. She regains her composure and puts her Hunter mask back on, and continues to listen to everyone else's stories.

She listens closely, as if she's trying to analyze and memorize how we became what we are.

"It's okay, Alice." Bella says to my sister after explaining that she can't remember how she became a vampire. "Not all vampires remember their past. You're not alone." Alice smiles at her and Bella gives her a tiny smile back. Then her mask is back on.

"Is that everyone?" She says, standing up. Angela stands up with her.

"Yeah, that's everyone." I tell her. She looks at me and nods.

"Good." She nods. "Um, would you excuse me for a moment?" She asks, and I nod. She nods back and sighs, beginning to walk away. Angela moves to follow her, but Bella stops her.

"Can you wait here, Angela?" She asks. "I just.. need to be alone for a while." Something seems to dawn on Bella's friend and she nods in understanding. Bella smiles genuinely at her and then speeds out the back door.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asks.

"She would probably kill me for telling you, but Bell is kind of sensitive when it comes to certain things. Which I won't name since I've already gone against her wishes to never speak of it to anyone." Angela says, then clears her through and sits back on the couch.

We all nod.

"We get it. Us vampires have our sensitive spots, too." Jasper says.

"I know you do, but for Hunters it's different." She says.

"How is it different?" Carlisle asks her.

"I shouldn't say, I've already told you too much." She says.

"Angela." I say, she looks at me. "We're not going to hurt you or Isabelle in any way, shape or form and we're not going to spill your secrets to any other supernatural creatures. You can trust us."

She nods and begins to speak.

"Well, with us Hunters, like Jasper, we can feel someone's emotions when they speak. Only if we let them though, because what we feel is intensified."

"Intensified?" Rose asks.

"I shouldn't go into detail, telling you all of this is going against my nature." Angela tells us. "I'm not this open with anyone except Bell."

"Angela, it's okay-" Esme starts, but Angela cuts her off.

"No, it's not okay!" She hollers, rising to her feet. "I've been trained my entire Hunter existence to never speak to vampires about such secrets about my kind. Practically _being here_ goes against _everything_ I've been taught and trained to do."

There's a moment of silence.

"I should go find Bell." She says quietly, before she walks to the back door.

"Angela, wait!" Emmett calls after her, but she speeds away off into the woods.

"Should we go after her?" Emmett asks.

"No." Carlisle says. "It's clear she and Isabelle need to be by themselves. So, we'll give them their space."

"I have so many questions." Alice says.

"Which I'm pretty sure will all be answered in time, but we need to get them to trust us first." Carlisle tells her.

"Alice, do you see them warming up to us anytime soon?" Emmett asks. She looks into the future, I read her thoughts and don't see anything.

"I don't see anything. They must be blocking me."

"Hunters can do that?" Emmett asks.

"Hunters can do anything that vampires can do, Emmett." Jasper tells him. "Which includes blocking certain abilities out."

"Cool!" He exclaims and we all roll our eyes.

"Of course _you_ would think that's cool you big oaf." Rosalie says, smiling at her husband.

"Oh, you love it." Emmett says.

"I do." She says and they kiss.

"Get a room you two, please." I groan in frustration and head upstairs to my room.

 **Isabelle POV**

How can I be so stupid? Thinking that vampires can be good. Even talking to them goes against everything I've been taught and everything I believe.

Rosalie's story did sort of hit me hard and it made me show weakness and vulnerability. Something I was taught ever since I was turned not to do.

I collapsed near a tree after ten minutes of running away from the Cullens house. I feel bad for leaving Angela there alone with them for I know how much she despises vampires and how uncomfortable she is around them, but I need some time away and to be alone.

"BELL?!" I hear Angela calling me. She must've used her tracking ability to find me. "Isabelle Swan?!"

"Why are you here, Angela?" I call out, not moving from my crouch by this tree. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I'm worried about you, Bell." She says, as she finds me and comes to sit next to me. "That, and I couldn't be with those vampires any longer."

"I feel you." I reply. "I was starting to think that they were actually good vampires."

"Vampires have good acting skills, they can easily lie and manipulate us into believe they're good vampires. Just to attack and kill us because they'll have the element of surprise." Angela says.

"Which is why we can't trust them." I tell her. "We'll tolerate them, but we will not trust them. Got it?"

"Got it." She says.

"Should we head back home? We _do_ have school tomorrow." I suggest.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Angela says giggling. A smile makes it's way onto my face and I find myself giggling with her as we stand up.

"I'll race you." I say.

"You always win though." She whines, mockingly.

"Exactly." I say with a smirk and I take off at full speed. I hear Angela begin to run behind me and she shouts,

"NOT FAIR BELL, NOT FAIR!" I can hear the amusement in her tone.

I love messing with her.

 **A/N: Another update! YASSS. I think I'm doing pretty well update wise. Can some of you please review on this chapter because I really want to know what you think of it so far. Do you love it, do you hate it? Let me know! Please? Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


End file.
